Henry
|residence = Jail Island |affiliation = Pro-Marine Faction }} Henry is a resident of Topaz Mine Town and a member of the "Pro-Marine" faction on Jail Island. He made his first appearance in the game One Piece: World Seeker. Appearance Henry is an average-sized man with a dark complexion, round eyes, a thin nose, and a sharp jaw. He has well-defined facial features on his cheeks and forehead, and he has slicked-back blonde hair. He wears rectangular glasses, an orange button-up shirt that is partly unbuttoned, and a red vest with a yellow design on it. He also wears trim-fitting gray slacks, brown shoes, and a brown belt with a gold buckle and gold studs on it. Personality As a member of the Pro-Marine faction, Henry strongly supports the Marines. He was impressed by Roronoa Zoro's abilities so much that he wanted Zoro to join his faction to protect the island from pirates. He cares deeply about the safety of Jail Island and its people, but he is unwilling to compromise with members of the Anti-Marine faction, who he sees as enemies. Relationships Roronoa Zoro Henry was greatly impressed by Zoro's strength and wanted the pirate to join the Pro-Marine faction. He was shocked and disappointed when Zoro refused to join either side and became defensive when Zoro challenged Henry's allegiance to his faction compared to the safety of the island and its people. Henry abandoned the idea of Zoro joining and left. Charles As a member of the Pro-Marine faction, Henry sees Charles, a member of the Anti-Marine faction, as an enemy. The two got into an argument over who Zoro should affiliate with, and while both have a deep commitment to Jail Island and the safety of its people, they could not compromise and work together for everyone's sake. History One Piece: World Seeker Trying to get back to Amber Harbor to deliver medicine to Chopper, Zoro got lost and wandered through Topaz Mine Town. Henry witnessed him defeat a group of pirates who were fighting the Marines. When Luffy came to the town to look for Zoro Henry told him about how Zoro passed through earlier and defeated the pirates. Henry and Luffy each went searching for Zoro, and when Henry arrived at Halcom Port, he witnessed Luffy and Zoro defeat both Marines and pirates. He asked Zoro to join the Pro-Marine faction but got into an argument with Charles, who wanted Zoro to join the Anti-Marine faction. The two began to argue over Zoro, but when he told them that he didn't have a reason for fighting the Marines and pirates he encountered, they were both disappointed that he couldn't help them protect the island. When Luffy proposed that Henry and Charles work together instead, they scoffed at the idea. Zoro challenged them by asking if they would rather everyone on the island die, and the two men, defensive and frustrated, left in a huff. References Site Navigation ca:Henry Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Jail Island Characters Category:World Seeker Characters